Labiales
by Mary chan21
Summary: Toudou trabaja en una tienda de cosméticos, y entonces ve entrar a Arakita, quien se detiene en la sección de labiales... se detuvo en una sección que Jinpachi no aprobaba, así que se acerca a él para aconsejarle...AraTou


_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, cursilería, día de las madres (sólo mención xD )_

* * *

Ese día prometía transcurrir con el mismo aburrimiento de siempre, una ocasión más para atormentarse en sus vacaciones con su trabajo de medio tiempo. La verdad, ni él mismo sabía por qué siguió la recomendación de su hermana y acabó trabajando allí, cuando ni podía mandarse mensajes con Maki-chan por la prohibición del móvil. Era mejor ni recordar sus preciosas llamadas… de seguro el peliverde estaría preocupado por cuánto habían disminuido esa semana, tal vez se había atormentándose la cabeza por la falta de atención de Jinpachi…

O tal vez respiraba más aliviado, como diría Arakita. Aunque claro, eso era imposible, ¡Arakita no tená idea de cuánto apreciaba Maki-chan todas sus llamadas! ¡Era sólo que tenía problemas para demostrarlo! Pero no importaba, porque planeaba estar toda su existencia demostrándole a Maki-chan cuánto le quería, así que tarde o temprano él se daría cuenta de que podía confesarle lo lindo que era…

— ¡Toudou-kun, concéntrate! —Un amistoso/fastidiado golpe en su nuca de parte de su supervisora le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, triste realidad en la que no podía hablar con Maki-chan. Se sobó la cabeza con un puchero, asintiendo para no recibir más golpes. No era la primera vez que la hacía enfadar por andar en las nubes, a fin de cuentas. Aunque no había ningún cliente a esa hora (acababan de abrir después de todo) no había excusa para andar distraído, y él lo sabía.

—Disculpe, senpai~ —Canturreó adolorido. Ella se cruzó de brazos, pero el suspiro resinado que escapó de su boca bastó para saber que tenía el perdón asegurado. Vieja técnica que había aprendido de su propio kouhai, Manami, ja. — ¿Quiere que la ayude en algo?

—Pues sí, en realidad —Ahora la que se rascó la cabeza fue ella, algo nerviosa además— Hay un chico que se ve peligroso merodeando afuera… no creo que nos robe ni nada, pero… Bueno, ¿podrías ir a pasearte para que vea que hay un hombre al menos?

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Y si me ataca? —Chilló asustado, abrazándose con recelo. La chica le miró feo—…Es que…no tengo mucha fuerza en eso~ —Se excusó abochornado.

—Me di cuenta —Suspiró resignada—En fin, sólo…Oh, ¡Es él! —Lo último lo susurró bajito, señalando con disimulo al chico que acababa de ingresar al local. Apenas lo reconoció Toudou contuvo la risa.

 _Arakita, siendo confundido como delincuente desde tiempos inmemorables,_ pensó, mucho más confiado ahora y cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisita de burla. Se quedó observándole con ojo crítico, sorprendiéndose tanto por verle en una tienda femenina como por sus evidentes nervios. Luego de tres años conociéndole, sabía que era obvio que no robaría ni nada de eso, pero ¿Por qué estaba así entonces? Con esa actitud no podía culpar a su senpai por confundirlo con un delincuente cualquiera.

—No se preocupe, le conozco —Murmuró a la chica para tranquilizarla. Ella enarcó una ceja, pero asintió y fue a hacer sus deberes, encargándole en silencio que se ocupara del otro pelinegro. Y claro que lo haría, ¡Con todo el gusto del mundo! Tal vez hasta podría conseguir información valiosa, como si ese lobo idiota tenía novia~

Volteó sonriente, mas la imagen que halló borró su sonrisa, reemplazándola por una mueca escéptica. ¡Cómo se notaba que Arakita tenía mal gusto! ¿Qué diablos hacía en esa sección de maquillaje?

Fue su turno de suspirar, y prácticamente corrió hasta su compañero. Se paró frente a él con las manos en las caderas, y una clara expresión de reproche e incredulidad en su rostro. Yasutomo no se sentía mucho mejor; él también tenía muchas dudas dentro suyo. La principal: ¿Qué demonios hacía Toudou con un polo que decía "sentirse hermosa" con letras violetas y florcitas ridículas?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Gruñó fastidiado.

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo, Arakita —Replicó, levemente burlón todavía— ¿Qué haces aquí, buscar rímel para tus hermosas pestañas?

—…Para de molestar con eso, peor es Izumida —Repuso él, no sin una de sus muecas desagradables—Vengo por maquillaje, obvio, aunque también debería ser obvio que no es para mí, idiota

— ¿Para quién? —Preguntó con una sonrisita traviesa— ¿tu novia? —Ni alcanzó a darle un codazo amistoso cuando el otro le dio un zape en la cabeza— ¡Oi, para! —Se sacudió como nena— ¡Era una duda casual!

—Pero no es de tu incumbencia, princesita —Dijo con aun aire altanero, que le sacó una mueca indignada al más bajo— Tampoco es de mi incumbencia por qué diablos tienes puesta esa cosa —Señaló la camiseta con algo de interés mal disimulado. Jinpachi sonrió para sus adentros.

— ¡Trabajo aquí! —Respondió, señalándose orgulloso ese polo que Arakita no se habría puesto ni por todo el dinero del mundo…aunque el dinero compra bepsis… _Contrólate, Yasutomo_ — ¡Desde hace un par de semanas, de hecho! Así que si quieres puedo ayudarte

— ¿Ayudarme? —Repitió incrédulo— ¿Tú?

—Dejando de lado que no parezco gustarte, cosa que de por sí es tener mal gusto, mi sentido de la moda me impide abandonarte ahora, Arakita —Declaró, dándose aires de experto— ¡Mira nada más! Estos brillos labiales te dejan todo pegajoso, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió comprarlos?

— ¡Pues yo no los he usado nunca y se veían bien, princesita! —Gritó avergonzado—…Alto, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Porque los he probado, por supuesto —Dijo, sin entender por qué su compañero se había sonrojado. ¿Qué tenía de vergonzoso mientras tuviese labios perfectos? No entendía a los chicos de hoy en día, tan poco preocupados de sí mismos~— ¡Y te recomiendo esos de allá! —Sin esperar respuesta, lo tomó por el brazo y le arrastró a su sección favorita, sonriente pensando que pronto le haría un favor al mundo por mejorar el terrible gusto de Arakita a uno más que aceptable. — Toma, ¡Este es mi favorito! —Se lo tendió al llegar.

—G-Gracias —Musitó abochornado. Jinpachi asintió, admirando cómo su gracia hacía efecto tan rápido. ¡Si hasta se veía lindo sonrojado!

—De nada —Volvió a sonreír, aunque sintió que el rubor del otro fue algo contagioso— ¡Pero ahora viene lo más difícil! Escoger el color~

— ¿Y cuál es mejor? —Frunció el ceño, evidentemente confundido. El escalador tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no reírse ahora; esta era su oportunidad de oro.

—Depende~ ¿Cómo es la persona a la que se la vas a regalar? —Él ya tenía muchas posibilidades. Apostaba por la chica del otro día, esa que había ido a declarársele: había visto a Arakita muy enfadado después, a fin de cuentas. ¿Tal vez Shinkai? Oh, pero dudada que fuese a usar labial…

 _¿Quién?_ Era la pregunta que le carcomía desde que pensó que se lo iba a regalar a su novia.

—Pues… ¿se parece a mí?

El menor parpadeó varias veces por la impresión. Vaya… no había contado con eso… aunque francamente le daba todavía más curiosidad ver a Arakita con labial~

—Ya veo —Tratando de darle calma, apoyó una mano en su hombro con la expresión más comprensiva de su repertorio.

—… ¿Por qué siento que me perdí de algo? —Enarcó una ceja desconfiado. Quién sabe qué clase de pensamientos tiene la princesita… si es que piensa.

—Arakita, puedes contar conmigo, de veras

—Sí, supongo… eso dijiste antes…

— ¡Así que deberíamos comenzar de a poco! Puedo ayudarte a verte mejor, ¡El maquillaje hace milagros después de todo y-!

— ¡Idiota! —Antes de darse cuenta, Toudou se había ganado un golpe. Lamentablemente no tan suave como el de su supervisora. Sintió como unas lagrimitas de cocodrilo se asomaban a sus ojos, y se giró hacia el mayor con una carita digna de admiración del gato con botas.

— ¿Ahora qué? ¡Si trataba de consolarte, tonto!

— ¿Diciéndome feo, tarado? Y para tu información, ¡No es para mí! —Gruñó, el color rojo expandido peligrosamente por su cara, aunque Jinpachi no tenía muy en claro si era por vergüenza o enfado.

— ¿Para quién? —Preguntó en un murmullo, todavía frotándose su lastimada cabecita. Arakita chasqueó la lengua, pero acabó confesando:

—Para mi madre, idiota. Había olvidado que mañana es el día de la madre

El más bajo le dedicó una sonrisa altanera. No dudaba que ese irresponsable olvidara algo así, menos si ayer le había visto copiando las tareas en el primer receso. ¡Cómo se notaba que faltaba más Toudou Jinpachi en su vida, para recordarle cómo ser organizado! Él ya tenía su regalo listo, incluso el desayudo saludable que le prepararía esa mañana, muchas gracias.

—Suele suceder —Dijo en su lugar, aunque su mueca engreída contradecía por completo sus palabras— ¡Pero sigues sin tener por qué preocuparte! No mientras me tengas a mí, claro~ —Se señaló orgulloso.

—Tsk. Cállate y dime cuál queda mejor, idiota

Toudou, como el inocente y pobre iluso que era, atribuyó el mal humor a los nervios por su olvido y asintió con una sonrisa, dispuesto a salvar a su compañero de la desgracia de quedar como mal hijo. Pasó su mirada experta por cada estante, repentinamente inseguro. Arakita era muy pálido… ¿qué color?

 _Piensa, Jinpachi…hay muchos que le quedan_ , se dijo complacido. Pero decidirse por uno de esos varios…coral, rojo intenso, rojo cereza, fucsia, rosa suave, melocotón…

—Pues…podría ser…

Yasutomo se dio cuenta del dilema y el esfuerzo del escalador, cosa que le sacó una pequeña sonrisa. Si hasta se veía lindo, tomándose tan en serio cada cosa… _Detén tus pensamientos de ese camino, tonto_ , se reprochó avergonzado.

— ¿No te funcionan las neuronas, princesita? —Relajado por la ayuda del moreno, recargó su peso al pasarle un brazo sobre el hombro. Se veía tierno concentrado… Ay, en serio tenía que parar con esto.

— ¡Ya sé! —Por lo visto ni había escuchado a Arakita. Entusiasmado, se volteó a él, a una distancia preocupantemente cercana… Para Arakita todo sucedió en cámara lenta: primero Toudou, extendiendo su mano hacia su rostro, acercándola a sus labios para después…pellizcarlos. Creyó que podía morir de la decepción… Es decir, ¡La indignación!

—… ¿Qué crees que haces? —Logró decir en medio del pellizco, claramente disgustado. Jinpachi seguía sonriéndole, viéndose inocente, pero ya no estaba muy seguro de nada.

—Es un truco para ver el verdadero color natural de los labios~ Mm… a mí me parece más tierno y casual el melocotón pero no sé cuál te guste a ti —Comentó tras examinarle, todavía excitantemente….fastidiosamente cerca.

—C-Confiaré en ti, idiota —Contestó, desviando su vista a cualquier otro lado… cualquiera que no fuesen los aparentemente suaves labios de Toudou, de los que recién reparaba en el brillo coral que tenían. Puta mierda… tenía que soportar esa bendita cercanía, tener esos labios tan a su alcance, no como el otro día, cuando esa chica sosa se le declaró tras dedicarle una mirada de superioridad… Perra, se alegraba de su rechazo. — ¿Puedes envolverlo?

— ¡Claro! —Gritó, feliz por haberle ayudado— Seguro le va a encantar, ¡Después de todo mi gusto es DI-VI-NO!

—Lo que sea — _Apártate rápido, imbécil_ —Yo no veo la diferencia con los de recién pero bien

— ¡Te dije que son pegajosos! Y a menos que quieras que te quede el beso marcado y después ni se note el labial, no, no hay diferencia, duh

—Se ven iguales —Insistió— ¿Probaste todos para saber cuál es el mejor o qué? —Se burló, mas al ver la mirada orgullosa del otro desistió de mofarse. —… ¿Es en serio?

—La mayor parte, claro que sí —Sonrió presumido— ¡De hecho siempre traigo uno conmigo! Es mi marca favorita —Dicho esto sacó un brillo de su bolsillo, el coral que había reconocido Yasutomo, y puso su boca como trompita— A que dan ganas de darme un beso con esto~ ¡Me deja todavía más irresistible!

Arakita olvidó el maldito autocontrol que no le dejaba ser feliz. Culpó a Jinpachi en su mente por provocarle con su vanidad adorable, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le besó. Para su sorpresa, Toudou no intentó apartarse, se quedó paralizado, y hasta correspondió su beso. Y santa mierda, sus labios se sentían como gloria pura, refrescantes, incluso más suaves que a la vista, sabrosos y adictivos. Y le encantaba.

Cuando se separaron, Arakita no quiso dejar ir su cintura. Jadeó sobre su boca, evidentemente con ganas de más, pero se contuvo para murmurarle algo:

—El labial no tiene mucho que ver con las ganas de darte un beso, princesita —Consiguiendo devolverle la vergüenza, y un sonrojo adorable que le dieron ganas de comérselo a besos. Y claro que eso le daba la razón, porque un sonrojo no tiene nada que ver con un labial.

— ¡C-Claro que tiene que ver! —Y acababa de comprobar que el bochorno podía contagiarse así. Ojalá le hubiese tomado una foto a Toudou— ¡S-Si mis labios se ven bien es por esto! Y ¿viste que no se sintió pegajoso? Si usara de la otra marca se habría sentido mal, y ahora tendrías marcas de labial, y…

Al parecer los nervios de Jinpachi se presentaban hablando sin parar, su lengua mucho más incansable que antes. Eso poco le importó a Arakita: volvió a besarle, disfrutando de su lengua esta vez… y claro que tenía razón sin importar qué dijera Toudou porque, ¿qué importaba el labial para darle esa delicia a su lengua?

 **Fin**

* * *

 _hey!gracias por llegar hasta aquí c: iba a hacer un mpreg para el día de las madres(?) pero no fue, ni se me ocurrió nada pero quise escribir esto y ta-da! aquí está xD gracias de veras, nos leemos! si te gustó dímelo, y si no también, gracias 3_


End file.
